


Even though he promised her

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, AnsutaNL, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, LeoAnzu, im hurting myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: "Please wait for me, Anzu. Be a loyal queen, alright? It's a promise."She believed all those words, for she loved him so much.So she waited. And waited. And waited. Never once losing faith on her king.Alas, fate was cruel. It had no mercy.





	Even though he promised her

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, sorry!

He promised her. He said their parting would only be for awhile, he said he would bring her with him, he said he would always return for her.

_"Ahh, please don't make such a face! Smile like this... yes, yes, one sweet smile please. Now that's a good girl wahahaha!!"_

That time he smiled warmly at her and oh how she wished she could lock it in a box and keep it all for herself. Was she too greedy for wanting to monopolize a radiant sun like him? Was it the reason God punished her?

_"I have decided to travel Europe once again, probably continuing my study in England, but worry not! I will return for you, Anzu. When that time comes I promise I will never leave you anymore. For the time being... wear this in your left ring finger, okay? Just to let everyone knows that the place is already reserved~"_

At that moment she felt like her heart almost burst. She was happy, truly happy. He held out his pinky finger after sliding the ring on her finger, it was a cute pinky promise. 

_"Please wait for me, Anzu. Be a loyal queen, alright?"_

She believed all those words, for she loved him so much.

So she waited. And waited. And waited. Never once losing faith on her king.

Alas, fate was cruel. It had no mercy. Be it for the saint nor the sinner.

That day was supposed to be the happiest day for her... no, for them. Clad in a breathtaking white and green wedding gown which she chose because the color reminded her of his eyes, she still waited for him. He was supposed to arrive by now but still no sight of him. Even so she still smiled at her reflection on the mirror, believing he would come.

Suddenly Izumi ran into the room. Breathless. Disheveled.

"Anzu, please listen to me..."

Almost looked like he wanted to cry. His eyes watered, her heart sank. 

"The plane... crashed. They still... haven't found... his body."

Ah, how she wished she didn't listen.

The supposedly-happiest day of her life, now became the day her heart felt like it had stopped beating. Everything suddenly went dark, she couldn't even hear what were the others saying in trying to comfort her. She just heard noises, terrible noises. Her head hurt, yet her heart hurt even more. If only this was only a nightmare because she got too nervous for the wedding. 

The gorgeous makeup Arashi had perfectly done to her, now had faded by the tears which refused to stop flowing.

The gown which she wanted to show him the most, now had dirtied by the time her legs refused to support her.

The voice she tried to take good care of these couple days so she could say the words clearly for everyone to hear, now had become hoarse since she kept yelling his name. Wailing.

There would be no miracle. He would never come, her call wouldn't reach. 

Still,

She decided to continue the wedding. Walking down the aisle, maintaining a gorgeous smile as he held his picture in her hand. It was not happiness which filled the room.

It was sorrow.

The altar felt so lonely, yet the bride still smiled.

Tears flowed, yet she tried to smile.

She was ready to say "Yes, I do" but the picture could never mutter a word.

So lonely.

It had been so long, she just wanted to see him again. Was that too much to ask? 

Eventually she dropped on her knees. The truth was too hard for her to bear after all. She wasn't that of a strong woman. She needed him. He was her strength, her sun, her world revolves around him. But, now it had stopped. 

Even though, he promised her.

Anzu smiled bitterly,

"You never told me you were such a liar."

In the end he was the one who broke the promise.

**Author's Note:**

> yay my 50th fic in the fandom! ((SORRY OF ALL THINGS I MAKE IT ANGST INSTEAD)))) 
> 
> Just in case you want to know!!  
> my top 5 nl pairings in order are leoanzu (bet yall surprised), izuanzu, natsumeanzu, ritsuanzu, and reianzu though i also enjoy the other pairings  
> if you want to talk about them you can always hmu @sasugaafee ( ´ ▽ ` ) i love talking about them


End file.
